Wheelchairs are often provided with one or more seat adjusting mechanisms, for example, to adjust a height (i.e., using a seat lifting mechanism), a tilting angle (i.e., using a seat tilting mechanism), and/or an angle of inclination (i.e., using a seat reclining mechanism). These adjustments may provide for improved comfort, accessibility, and utility.